


Part Time Job

by carpfish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bad Luck Bandou, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate title: Bad Luck Bandou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Time Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satsukisexual](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=satsukisexual).



> birthday gift for kris even though i got the date wrong. just something short and cute to make up for the regular heartbreak and pain that i cause. 19/5/13 hapiba <3

The summer heat in Shizume is absolutely stifling, and Bandou would normally cite being able to bask in an air-conditioned space as one of the few meager perks of his Sunday afternoon part-time, had the sketchy street side music shop's indoor cooling system not suddenly broken down. The smiley face on the notice taped to the shop door, apologizing to customers and announcing that repairs will be arranged as soon as possible, has been hanging there patronizingly for the past week, an indication of the shop owner's lack of impetus to get anything fixed, and serves no purpose other than to exacerbate Bandou's irritation. He reckons that someone may have left some food in the storage room, because the electric fans that have been temporarily set up carry the scent of spoiled milk from the back of the shop, and the odor of it makes Bandou's stomach turn. 

Bandou fans himself weakly with his hand, leaning his elbows on the cashier counter, and the shop swims before his eyes, distorted by heat waves. The sweat-soaked folds of his t-shirt cling to his shoulders, and he wouldn't hesitate to strip it off if the boss wouldn't reprimand him for doing so. He's already discarded his hat and his sunglasses in hopes of warding off the heat, but the small breezes from the oscillating electric fans are just too weak to provide any satisfaction.

Sprawled out on his front without a care of what any passing customers of co-workers may think, Bandou begrudgingly moans to himself about how much he loathes this job. He's been in the work force for years now, but still stuck doing low brow part time jobs with shitty hours and minimum wage payment. He often has to take up multiple jobs at the same time to be able to afford food and rent, although the recent development of having his best friend move in has helped with shouldering half the rent. Bandou has blamed his occupational problems on many factors: from the rising unemployment rate in Japan, his lack of a high school diploma, to the gargantuan mass of Japanese national debt. But examining his fellow Homra members, it's almost painful to chalk up a comparison.

Yata, despite having been fired from one or two jobs due to violent behavior, has now found steady work in a rather popular barbecue house a few blocks from Kusanagi's bar. Chitose serves as an assistant at a hair parlor, and has been crowned Employee of the Month and is up for a promotion because his mere presence attracts customers. He's even started to step up as bartender whenever Kusanagi-san feels like taking the day off. Fujishima is by far the most dedicated animal shelter worker that Bandou's ever seen, Kamamoto cooks at a ramen shop, and even Akagi has recently been hired at courier service after a long time stint as a pizza delivery boy. Meanwhile, Bandou is currently juggling between part times at the music shop, a burger stall in a food court, and a convenience store. It's only mildly embarrassing.

Frankly, Bandou knows that it would probably be a step up in payment and chances of promotion if he decided to just take a full time slot at one of his many workplaces instead of switching jobs every year or so. The only problem is that he's only qualified for the crappy jobs, and can't stand any one of his jobs to be able to tolerate it full time.

Hearing the obnoxiously cheerful pop song of the week replay on the speakers for the nth time, Bandou slams his forehead against the counter. No sane person would venture into this sauna of hell for overpriced music that they could easily procure off the Internet, or buy in another better, more air-conditioned music store, so Bandou hasn't had a customer all day. He's had to amuse himself for the past three hours by staring numbly at the video of some rainbow-colored boy band's latest MV on the screen across from the cashier point. The shaking of their hips may or may not be branded into his brain forever.

All of a sudden, an icy water drop drips onto the back of his neck, relief from the choking heat of the shop, and Bandou shivers out of reflex before rolling his head over to see what it is. His boss stands over him with a stern expression, but with a can of cold Pocari in his hand. "Hey, your shift's over," he says gruffly, thrusting the sports drink into Bandou's hand. "You're free to go. The repair man's finally coming tonight, so it won't be so bad your next shift. Now get out of here." Bandou stares at the Pocari like it's an oasis in a desert, and thinks that his boss' voice has never sounded more beautiful than now.

After quick words of thanks, Bandou flings open the music shop doors like a slave liberated, and is hit in the face with a refreshing blast of cool air. Stepping out onto the street with his face turned to the heavens and arms spread out, he feels a sense of survivor's pride. A light breeze flirts with the edges of his hair and sends a wave of cold along his sweat-soaked back. It's glorious. He stands there, basking in the sensation for several moments and exalting the heavens. 

His eyes are closed, so they don't notice the cloudy sky until the rain begins to pour down.


End file.
